One VERY Weird Dream
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: You think you have weird dreams, get a load of Misaki's...


Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer or any of it's characters, This is just a perverted work of fiction

CONTAINS: LOLICON AND MASTURBATION

"Man, I can't believe she beat us again!" stated Masaki as she entered her room. (A bit sad and frustrated at the same time.) "That makes five times in a row now. This is getting ridiculous."

Masaki walked to her dresser and placed Hikaru on it in a sitting position. She then smiled slightly.

"Why am I getting myself stressed out about this? It's just a game anyway. But getting beat constantly by the same person can get so frustrating. -sigh- Oh well, I'll just have to keep trying different strategies to see what works against her, right Hikaru?"

Masaki smirked as she looked at her angel.

"Ok, it's now official, I, am crazy."

The brunette then placed a hand to her forehead in aggravation.

"I'm talking to a doll, again. But... besides the size, Hikaru looks so real. Like she could just, wake up at any moment."

Masaki placed her hands on her knees as she leaned over slightly and stared at Hikaru. She stared as if waiting for something. This silly scene continued for about 20 seconds, before...

"Masaki!"

Masaki yelled an "Ah!" in surprise as she feel back onto her rump. She looked up at Hikaru in shock, and quickly stood back up. Hikaru had not moved an inch since Masaki had put her down.

"H-Hikaru? Did you just, say my name?"

There was no reaction from the doll, but then Masaki heard it again...

"Masaki! Come and eat!"

The brunette immediately fell to the floor hard in realization. The person calling her was her Aunt, Shoko.

"... Ok, I'll be right there..." replied Masaki as she picked herself up from the floor.

"-sigh- I can't believe I even thought... man, talk about embarrassing. After I finish eating, I'm going to take a nice long bath."

Masaki then left her room to meet her Aunt.

"Are you ok?" asked Shoko.

"Huh?" replied Masaki puzzled.

"I heard you yell once after I called you."

"Oh, that. Don't worry, it was nothing."

"Really? Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you."

Masaki sweatdropped and put her hands in front of her and shook her head.

"No, no, It's nothing, really. You just surprised me when you called me."

"Oh, ok then. Well let's eat then ok?"

"Ok"

After a mildly talkative eating session, Masaki rose up from out of her chair and picked up the plate that her food once sat.

"Hey, so how are you and Hikaru doing?" asked Shoko.

"It's going great, but I still can't beat Hatoko. She's just so good."

I'm sure you will sooner or later, just keep trying."

"-sigh- I just hope it's more sooner than later."

"Just don't stress yourself out too much, remember, it's just a game."

"Don't worry, I won't. "I'm going to take a bath and go to bed ok?" states Masaki as she picked up her Aunt's empty plate and started walking to the sink.

"Already? It's only 8:10, you still have some time before you have to go to bed."

Yeah, I just feel like going to bed early."

Masaki now placed the plates into the sink and began to leave for the bathroom when Shoko got up and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Huh? What are you doing?" asked Masaki.

"Hmmm, you don't have a fever... but something's definitely wrong with you. No young people I know would actually WANT to go to bed early."

"There's nothing wrong with me, really. I'm just fine."

Masaki's Aunt bent down and looked her square in the eyes.

"Really?"

Yes, really. Nothing's wrong."

The older woman stood back up straight.

"Well, ok then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Masaki made her way to the bathroom and turned on the water and tested the temperature as she placed her right hand under the flow of water. Once it was as hot as she wanted it, she placed the rubber plug on top of the tubs drain. The brunette knew it would take about five minutes for the water level to raise to were she wanted it. As Masaki started to leave the room, she remembered that she had forgotten to put bubblebath into the water, which she promptly did.

"A bath just isn't a bath without the bubbles and foam." stated Masaki to herself, smiling.

She then left as she saw the bubbles start to appear. Masaki left for her room and once there, she removed the two rings from her hair and placed them next to Hikaru. Whom she smiled at for a moment before removing her socks and leaving them at the foot of her dresser. Masaki then reached under the skirt of her school uniform and removed her white cotton panties, which joined her socks on the floor.

Masaki then returned to the bathroom and saw that the water level of the bath was nearly as high as she wanted. So she figured she could brush her teeth and by the time she was done the water level should be as high as she wanted.

She finishes and turns to the tubs and sees that it is indeed to her liking now. Masaki turned off the flow of water and begun to remove her clothes. Once in her birthday suit, Masaki rose her right foot into the water. An 'Ah' left the girl's lips as she lowered her foot into the hot water.

Then her other foot followed as her other foot entered the tube. She then placed her hands on the sides of the tub as she lowered her butt to the water. Masaki made another low 'Ah' as she quickly raised her rump after it met the hot water.

But after about three seconds, she forced herself down into the hot water.

"Ahhhhh!" sighed Masaki lowly but pleasurably as she lowers herself into the pleasurably hot water.

She then leaded back into the water until her head was the only part of her body above the water's surface. Masaki simply laid there in the water, eyes closed and relishing in the heat of the water on her body.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, Masaki caught herself nearly falling asleep. She decided to start washing herself before she actually did fall asleep in the tub. Masaki stood up and took a bottle of bath-wash from a small shelf at the bathtub wall, and she took the lather ball off the shower-head. It had a loop to put around the shower-head.

She applied a good deal of the liquid soap to the ball. After replacing the bottle, Masaki began rubbing the soap into the ball, making it quickly start to lather up. After the lather had reached a high enough amount, Masaki started to rub the lathered up ball over her body, starting with her left arm and hand.

Then she switched hands and covered her right arm in the lathery soap. Next was her chest, which she ignored the slightly pleasurable sensation of the lathered ball running across her small breasts as she trailed the soap south to her stomach and sides.

Although she tensed slightly, she again ignored the pleasurable sensation of her rubbing the soap on her young labia. After about 5 seconds of attention to the area between her legs, Masaki continued applying the soapy lather on her body, as she got her lower back, butt and thighs before sitting back down in the water.

She reapplied the soap to her arms and chest, which the soap had started to disappear. After that, she raised her left leg from the water and began to apply soap to it and her foot, smiling a bit at the mildly ticklish sensation on her foot. This was repeated with her other leg as well.

Once her body was cleaned, Masaki cleaned the area where 'the sun don't shine', using a rag and bar soap for that particular area. After that business was done, Masaki comptinplated washing her hair since the lower part of it was already wet. After think about it for a minute, she decided against it, figuring a bath wasn't exactly the ideal time to wash your hair.

So, with her bath technically over, a smile and slight blush came to Masaki's face as she stopped ignoring the tingling, yet familiar urge between her legs. She may have been 12 years old, but Masaki was by no means ignorant to the pleasure she could have her body give her.

She leaned back again in the water, her head the only part of her body above the water's surface. Masaki also leaded her head back onto the wall as she trailed her right hand down her stomach and danced her finger's over the tender lips of her labia. The brunette closed her eyes and let a low, but quick "Mmmm" pass her lips.

After a few caresses of her southern lips, Masaki began poking, prodding, and even lightly pinching the two sensitive folds of skin. She was in no rush for an orgasm, this was her time, time to do whatever she wanted, she could take as long as she wanted. The slowly fading heat of the water was soothing her all over every inch of her body. As far as Masaki was concerned, an orgasm was just a bonus to her at this time, not the goal.

She then turned her attention to her nipples, which had stiffened a bit within the few minutes of her rubbing the area between her legs. Masaki raised her left hand, which had been inactive at her side, to her left breast.

Masaki's right hand had resumed a rubbing action on her labia while she circled the middle finger of her left hand around her nipple. A decently audible moan of delight left the girls lips as she did these dual actions.

After about one minute of this, Masaki felt a very strong need to give her nipples some stimulus. Which she did without hesitation as she used both hands to lightly pinch each small nub. Sending a quick wave of pleasure throughout her body.

Her body may have been submerged in water, but Masaki could feel the lips of her labia moistening with her arousal. That area had quickly begun aching for attention, but there was no rush and Masaki didn't bother to drop her hands south. Instead, she continued to pinch, pull and roll the nipples of her small breasts between her fingers, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. But just because she didn't drop her hands south doesn't mean she wasn't using her legs. Which she was as she rubbed her inner thighs together, which caused a pleasurable rubbing of her labia.

This continued for about 5 delightful minutes before the aching between her legs grew so much that what her legs were doing wasn't doing the job anymore. With a nearly silent groan, Masaki stopped the rubbing of her thighs and returned her right hand to her labia, which was now quite slick under the water.

The renewed touch of her hand cupping the soft mounds of flesh sent a number of currents of pleasure coursing through her body. Making her tense and produce a long, low drawn out moan as she lay in the water-filled tub. The water was no longer as hot as it was when she first stepped in but Masaki didn't notice.

She was too involved in what she was doing to worry about such trivial things such as the water temperature. Then she swiftly hit the small nub of her aroused clit. The brunette quickly tensed sharply at this, causing some of the water in the tub to splash out onto the floor. Masaki had not intended to touch her clit, at least, not yet anyway.

Regardless, the touch sent a jolt of pleasure through her body. Masaki couldn't get the will to remove her fingers as she very lightly grasped her clit between her thumb and index finger. This caused a moderate wave of pleasure to wash over her.

"Ohh... I can't resist it anymore. I want to reach that peak." stated Masaki as she began pulling, pushing and rolling her clit in-between her fingers, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through her body.

After a few moments of this, an orgasm came to the young brunette as she stiffened sharply and a decently audible moan left her lips as she climaxed. Masaki quickly realized her volume and muffled her moans by closing her mouth.

After her moment passed and her body laxes, she realized how much the temperature had dropped, it was now luke warm. Masaki unplugged the drain and got to her feet then left the tub. She got a body towel from the nearby cabinet and dried herself off then wrapped the towel around her body. Masaki then picked up her clothes and left the room.

As Masaki closed the door behind her, she heard...

"You may want to be a bit quieter next time." came Shoko's voice.

Masaki went wide-eyed and blushed as red as a tomato.

"W-What? But I wasn't that loud. How could she have heard me?" states Masaki to herself.

"Just try to be a quieter next time ok?" came Shoko's voice again.

"...Ok..." replied Masaki embarrassingly as she made her way to her room.

"I'm sure it'll be awhile before I say something along those lines to Masaki." states Shoko into the phone she holds to the side of her head.

After figuring that her Aunt Shoko must've walked near the bathroom door during one of her audible moans, Masaki got dressed in her green pajamas. She then picked up the dirty clothes and the towel and made her way to the room where the washer and dryer were. On her way though, She met Shoko, who was no longer on the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey, I'll try to be quieter next time." replied Masaki.

"Huh? Quieter about what?" asked Shoko puzzled.

Masaki then blushed slightly.

"Y-You said you... heard me."

"I was on the phone while you were in the bath."

Masaki's face then went a bright red n embarrassment.

"Never mind! Just forget I said anything!" replied Masaki as she quickly rushed past the older, but now confused woman.

Shoko stood there thinking for a moment before a smile and a faint blushed crossed her face.

"I see now. She must've overheard me on the phone and thought I was talking to her."

Shoko couldn't help herself as she laughed slightly.

"Oh I wish I could've seen the look on her face."

After a few minutes, Masaki made her way into her room again, and made no delay in getting to her bed. While she wasn't exactly sleepy as she climbed on the bed, a strong since of drowsiness hit Masaki as she placed her right hand over her open mouth in a big yawn.

"For some reason, I feel like I going to have a pretty good sleep." states Masaki to herself as she stretches out her arms for a moment before plopping her head down on the pillow.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Masaki to fall asleep, on her left side.

As Masaki woke up, she felt an odd feeling, not feeling the cover on her body, which also lacked clothing for some odd reason. However, the brunette figure the missing cover was from the movement of sleep and the cover came off during that time. Masaki was now on her back now, and her eyes were still closed.

Then, a moment later, Masaki realized something was on her stomach. For some strange reason, she deemed it non-threatening and simply ignored it as it also felt somewhat warm. Although, as soon as she felt the object move, Masaki quickly opened her eyes. She lifted her head to see what was on her stomach and was totally and utterly shocked to see Hikaru looking back at her while on her hands and knees.

Masaki quickly realized that she was missing her PJ's and panties. She also saw that Hikaru was also missing her clothes as well. However, she no longer had her doll-like body. Hikaru now had a small, normal human girl's body, with a small, almost non-existent bust.

Masaki quickly sat up in shock, causing Hikaru to fall to the bed in-between her legs on her back. And Masaki thought she heard an 'Ah!'

"What the! How! Your!"

Masaki then saw a stern look cross Hikaru's face and got to her feet, placed her hands on her hips and used her right foot to kick Masaki's left lip of her labia lightly, making her flinch from the action.

"Well good morning to you too!" stated Hikaru.

"W-What, y-you can talk!" exclaimed Masaki in shock.

"Of course I can talk."

"B-But how! I don't remember you talking before."

Hikaru then eyed Masaki knowingly.

"I think that bump on the head last night did more than give you a mild headache."

"Huh? Last night? What happened?"

Hikaru then looked at Masaki in shock.

"What happened? You mean to tell me you don't remember what we did last night?"

"I'm sorry, could you tell me?"

You seriously don't remember? All the moaning, the touching, the heat, the pleasure too." states Hikaru as she blushes at the wonderful memory.

Masaki then Blushed.

"Moaning, Pleasure! W-What are you talking about?"

Masaki's mind was running wild with crazy perverted things at Hikaru's words, whom smiled.

"Looks like I just have to refresh your memory, looover." replies Hikaru dragging the word 'lover'

"Lover!"

Masaki was now blushing a deep crimson.

"Yeah, that's right, now lay down on your back."

"Huh? Why?"

"Come on, just do it."

"... Ok."

With that, Masaki laid down on the bed again. She felt her heart beating very fast against her chest. Her mind was going a mile a minute guessing at what her and Hikaru could have done last night. Masaki felt Hikaru climbing up onto her left leg. Hikaru got to her feet and walked up the left side of Masaki's chest, just below her breast.

"What are you going to do?" asked Masaki.

"Don't worry, your going to love it." replies Hikaru as she lowered herself to her hands and knees.

Hikaru saw that Masaki's nipples had begun to stiffen, thanks to what was going through her head. The pink-haired girl smiled at this, then opened her mouth and encased the small nub on her left breast within her mouth. Masaki gasped in surprise as she raised her chest up for a quick moment, nearly sending the smaller girl into the air. But Hikaru had firmly grasped the soft flesh of Masaki's breast, anchoring her.

"Ahh! T-That feels good." stated Masaki as small waves of pleasure traveled through her body from Hikaru's action.

Hikaru then lifted her head from Masaki's nipple.

"I know it does. You want me to do it again?" asked the small girl smiling at Masaki.

"Could you please?"

"I'd be happy to."

Hikaru then surrounded Masaki's left nipple again within her mouth and started licking all around the small stiff nub. Masaki moaned softly in pleasure as she used her right hand to give her right nipple some attention as well.

After awhile, an aching need made itself known between her legs as Masaki rubbed her legs together, trying to satisfy the need at lest a little bit. But that effort was failing her as she felt the need raising.

"Mmmm, I think it's time to move on don't you think?" asked Hikaru as she stopped her actions with her mouth and tongue on Masaki's nipple.

Hikaru had felt the movement of Masaki's legs and looked behind her hand smiled.

"Well, what have we here? Do you want some help there?"

"Yes, please."

Hikaru then stood and turned around, then began walking down Masaki's body. As Hikaru reached her pubic region, She quickly spun around as she walked, to face Masaki. Unfortunately, Hikaru should've continued to look where she was going, because as she completed the 180 degree turn and stepped her right foot behind her, she slipped spectacularly on Masaki's wet upper labia.

"Ahh! Exclaimed the small girl as momentum carried her south down Masaki's body and her falling stomach first on Masaki's wet southern lips before flipping and landing on her back on the bed.

"Hey, are you ok Hikaru? asked Masaki worried as she sat up.

"Ohh, yea I'm fine. I should've known better to turn around and keep walking... knowing that you were aroused, meaning you were most likely wet down there." replies Hikaru

"Heh, and now you whole front side is wet." giggles Masaki.

"Lay back down on the bed ok?" requests Hikaru as she stood up in-between Masaki's legs, mere centimeters from the puffy, soft lips of her labia.

"Ok." replies Masaki as she returns to lying flat on her back.

Hikaru then placed each hand on the soft folds of skin as she neared her mouth to Masaki exposed clit.

"Hey, what are you going to do-Ah!" asked Masaki before being stopped as Hikaru encased her clit within her mouth, licking and sucking on the small sensitive nub. This of course Masaki to moan and squirm her body a little.

After about two minutes of this, Hikaru began applying pressure to Masaki's clit with her mouth, squeezing it as she licked at it with her tongue.

"Oh, that feels incredible Hikaru! Keep doing that. Don't stop!" Stated Masaki moaning in pleasure and beginning to squirm.

As this continued for several minutes, Masaki began panting some and her vaginal muscles had begun to tense and relax a few times, signaling an arriving orgasm. But just before Masaki's body could cross that point of no return, Hikaru stopped her action and removed her mouth from her throbbing clit.

"No! Keep going! Why are you stopping?" stated Masaki eagerly as she lifted her head to see Hikaru.

"Just wait a sec. There's something else I want to do to make you orgasm." replied the small girl smiling at Masaki.

"Like what?"

Heh, you'll see, in a few seconds."

Hikaru then disappeared from Masaki's view as she lowered herself to her hands and knee's in front of Masaki's labia. A moment later, she felt herself being spread open.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Masaki feeling the slight tenseness of her body from the currently delayed climax.

A giggle was heard from Hikaru as a moment later, Masaki felt something entering her. It' had no definite shape that Masaki could feel, which caused her to wonder at what this could be. Seconds later, realization hit Masaki at what was Hikaru was doing. Hikaru was the object entering her! Hikaru's body was halfway in her when Masaki realized what was going on, meaning Hikaru had a decent speed at entering her.

Masaki attempted to quickly stop what Hikaru was doing by grabbing her by one of her ankles with her right hand, but Hikaru kicked her foot free and disappeared with in Masaki.

"Hikaru! What do you think your doing? Get out of there!" stated Masaki as she sat up on the bed.

Weather Hikaru heard her of not was unknown to Masaki as seconds later, she felt Hikaru's movement within her. The brunette gasped at this surprisingly pleasurable feeling as she cupped her crotch with her right hand.

"Ohh, all your doing... is moving, but it feels really good Hikaru." moans out Masaki.

Hikaru simply was just moving within her. Moving her body against the inner walls of Masaki's vagina, she turned, wriggled and did anything she could think of that involved movement. In turn causing Moans of pleasure to leave Masaki's lips as Hikaru moved within her.

Inside, Hikaru caressed the soft walls of Masaki's vagina against her body. Her actions to pleasure Masaki also gave her body pleasure as well, so Hikaru had incentive to please Masaki in this manner, rubbing herself on the soft, wet, pulsating walls.

"Mmm, doing this is making me feel good to. Ohh, and with her walls rubbing all over me... I might come before she does." moaned Hikaru pleasantly.

"I won't be able to stay in here though when Masaki does come, I'll be crushed if I do. But it feels oh so good, I don't wanna leave."

Hikaru then moved her hands above her head, causing the walls to tighten on her small body for a moment, molding around her shape before laxing up a bit and a deep sound was heard, which was the sound of Masaki's moaning as it was heard from inside her vagina.

Hikaru's own labia was wet with arousal as she started turning her body left and right against the sensitive walls.

While this action caused a good deal of pleasure for Masaki, evident from the sounds of her moans, it had a far greater effect for Hikaru as the walls rubbed every inch of her body. One spot in particular was her nipples, which were of course, stiff and highly sensitive to stimuli for Hikaru.

"Ohh! If I keep d-doing this... I'll come pretty soon."

Hikaru continued her action for about 30 seconds before she felt her body starting to 'lock-up', signaling her arriving climax. She also felt the heat of the area she was in rising and the soft walls getting more and more slippery, evidence of Masaki's moment not to far behind.

"J-just a little m-more..." moaned Hikaru as she felt herself on the brink of climax.

Seconds later, Hikaru moaned loudly as her body stiffened from orgasm. Her body shuddered violently as an immense surge of pleasure rose from within her and cascaded throughout her entire body. It was heaven, Hikaru's moans of ecstasy were thoroughly muffled from insides Masaki, who had no clue of Hikaru's climax.

She felt the involuntary shuddering and shaking of Hikaru inside her from the aftershocks of her orgasm passing through her body.

"Ohh... a-almost, I'm almost... t-there." stated Masaki panting while her left hand was still busy on her left nipple but her right hand however, had dropped to her crotch, rubbing the palm of her hand over the highly aroused, wet sensitive lips of her labia.

A moment later, a thought occurred to Masaki. She parted her labia with her index and pinkie finger, exposing her vaginal opening to the air, which she then inserted her middle and ring finger in and spread herself open, shuddering at the closeness of her climax.

"H-Hikaru, I know you're enjoying yourself in there, but it's about t-time... you get outta me now." stated Masaki as she then groaned slightly from the effort of fighting back her climax to prevent crushing Hikaru when she did come and her muscles would contract tightly.

Masaki wasn't sure if Hikaru heard her at first, but about 10 seconds later, felt her movement, taxing her ability to hold on. The small girl then crawled, or rather, slid out of Masaki's vagina headfirst. Once her arms were free, she placed her hands on Masaki's labia and pushed herself out the rest of the way.

She didn't stay on her feet for long as she quickly dropped to her hands and knees with a tired smile on her face. Hikaru's body and hair was completely covered in Masaki's arousal juices. Whom moaned loudly as Hikaru's exit caused her climax to break her hold and allow a huge, massive wave of indescribable pleasure to attack her body all at one time.

Hikaru had somehow gotten the energy to stand and turn around, seconds after Masaki's orgasm began. She wasn't one her feet for long though as a forceful stream of clearish fluid left Masaki's urethra, directly hitting Hikaru in the face. Sending her back to the bed with an "AH!". "Masaki thought she was going to die, the sensation of feeling herself squirt, or ejaculate if you wanna be technical, was simply indescribable. She arched her body off the bed moaning loudly, not caring if anyone else was in the vicinity as the streams duration hit three seconds before ending suddenly and a one second squirt followed.

Masaki's body then dropped back to the bed and shook violently and involontarly as her climax continued to work her body. Sending jolts of pleasure through her body, told by the sudden jerks her body that occurred a number of times. Masaki had leaned onto her right side with her right hand in-between her legs, she could feel some fluid continue to trickle out of her urethra.

When her orgasm did pass, Masaki found that her body trembled uncontrollably from her dyeing out pleasurable sensations echoing through her body. Her labia quivered pleasantly as the last of her climax rippled through her.

Needless to say, Masaki was very much exhausted, her breaths came in short and shallow. As the uncontrollable shaking of her body began to recede, Masaki felt as though her body was very light, like she was floating. However, she could see that she was very much lying flat on her bed. The weightless feeling soon passed in favor of a tingling sensation felt throughout her body as she felt her eyes getting heavy. Masaki tried to fight the drowsiness back but quickly lost the battle as sleep claimed her.

Masaki awake with a slight start, she was on her right side. She yawned as she brought her left hand to her face to rub her eyes. Masaki the realized her bed cover was lying on her again and she were clothed in her pajamas.

"Mm, that was some dream..." stated Masaki as she then yawned again.

She then switched to lying on her back. It was then that she felt a very wet sensation from her crotch.

"What the..."

Masaki removed the cover from her body and propped herself up on her elbows. It was quite early in the morning, 5:21 a.m. to be exact, so there wasn't very much light coming in through the window. Masaki's eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly by the time she sat up slightly.

Masaki shifted her weight to her left arm as she moved her right hand to the crotch of her pajama bottoms. She felt a slight dampness on the area, and then she elevated her pelvus off the bed and removed her pants, feeling the warm wetness on her labia as she then returned her body to the bed.

She then cupped her right hand over her panty-covered labia and gasped as she felt the material and area soaking wet. There was a faint squishing sound as she pressed her hand on the area. Then she brought her hand to her nose and took a few sniffs of her hand.

"Oh no, not again. This is the second time this has happened while I was asleep. Why couldn't it had happened while I was in the bath? Now I need a new pair of panties."

Masaki pulled her pants back up and left the bed.

"But I need to clean myself off before I do anything..."

She then headed to the bathroom, where she removed her pants, followed by her thoroughly soaked panties. There were long, thick strings of her 'cum' from her southern lips to her panties and Masaki placed her right hand on her labia and cringed as she felt the thick substance and lifted her hand to her face to see the thick white fluid on her hand.

"Eww, it's all sticky..."

End ^_^


End file.
